


生病的超人与童话的诅咒

by Lannyg4



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannyg4/pseuds/Lannyg4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人被可恶的魔法击中了，他得了重感冒，急需治疗</p>
            </blockquote>





	生病的超人与童话的诅咒

*时间后接《童话女王》之后，蝙蝠侠由于巴别塔事件被驱逐出联盟。巴别塔事件暂遵循动画《毁灭》设定。

 

童话女王被扔进《2001年美国税号手册》的那一瞬间，超人正对抗着一个女巫。这个只比童话故事中的角色长得更为骇人的生物对超人举起魔杖，她的面目被憎恨扭曲，尖锐的嗓音在喉管里振动作响。

“愚蠢的人类，你要为你的傲慢付出代价，每两小时，你必须……"

她的话音还没有落下，巨大的龙卷将她吸起，魔杖的顶端射出刺眼的白光，越过原本躲开的超人，直指站在窗前惊恐的女孩。超人以最快的速度冲过去挡在她的面前，被淹没在光芒之中。

最早发现超人异常的是火星猎人。这个心思细腻的读心者发觉超人在走廊里用手捂住了嘴，细碎的咳嗽声透过指缝还是露了出来。

“你感冒了，超人？”他友好地提问。

超人露出苦涩地微笑，他对尚恩摇摇头表示自己很好：“我想我可能是喝饮料呛到了。”

超人从不感冒。克拉克从小到大都没有生过病，他甚至需要每隔几年在流感高发期装病来躲避同学的怀疑。地球上的病毒根本无法入侵他的躯体。

但他感觉并不好。距离击败童话女王还没超过半天，他觉得喉咙痒痒的，呼吸也没有以前那么通畅了。如果此时一间小木屋突然着火，他不确定自己还能不能一口气将它吹灭。他还在咳嗽，他很少咳嗽，但他可没少听过咳嗽的声音，此刻气流从他的气管被急促地吐出，他的嗓子也在隐隐作痛，他觉得自己有可能是“感冒”了。

他马上想起了女巫未说完的诅咒。一丝对未知的担忧爬上了他的心头。魔法，世界上最麻烦的事物之一，尤其当女巫还永远地从这个世界被抹去…他们可不能冒这个险把他们在从故事书中放出来。

“你为什么不在第一时间告诉联盟。”蝙蝠侠在视频电话的另一头，他在蝙蝠洞里没带面具，脸上的恼怒一览无余。

“她没有说完咒语。我以为…”

“没有说完的咒语只会随不确定性的增加变的更危险。”被排除在联盟之外或许让这位义警更焦躁了，他像自己还在联盟之中一样对超人发号施令，“马上去调休几天。来蝙蝠洞。你需要彻底的检查。”

“但是JL需要我。”

“你想要把你的超级病毒传染给什么人吗？”充满威胁的蝙蝠嗓音又出现了，“然后让满世界的媒体再追着超人跑？”

他们沉默了一会儿，超人在心中计算和别的什么人调换假期的可能性，他听到蝙蝠侠开口，他的声音柔和了许多：“你刚刚结束一场恶战，别把自己逼得太紧。”

“瞧瞧谁在对我说这话。”超人微笑，他有几分钟没咳嗽了，好像只要他们在一起，所有的问题都能迎刃而解。他突然想起他把射进自己体内的氪石子弹交给布鲁斯还是这个月的事。繁忙的生活让他的时间感有些模糊，他不是没有感到心碎和愤怒，但他能理解蝙蝠侠。他希望布鲁斯的心思在这期间没有被巴别塔事件的沉重占据。

“谢谢你，如果没有你我们都不知道怎么将她封印起来。”他不能不承认在他们陷入困局时蝙蝠侠突然的帮助使他欣喜。蝙蝠侠是联盟的智囊，永远都是，不管他有没有在联盟里，被不被认可，或者他自己是否承认。

“没什么。”布鲁斯在那头说，他拿起杯子抿了口咖啡，这是他放松的表现。

“瞭望塔里有全套的检查设备。我也可以待在这里，但是你还是希望我过来吧？”

“蝙蝠洞的更全。”蝙蝠侠永远不会告诉他自己的基地里都藏了些什么。他总能给超人和克拉克一些惊喜。他也永远不会告诉超人，这些设备远比研究应急方案意味着更多。

“你是在邀请我吗？”

布鲁斯立刻放下了杯子，他的神情恢复了严肃，只差把面罩戴回去了：“我只建议你快点过来，我后半夜还要去巡逻。”

几小时后克拉克躺在医疗床上，他还穿着红蓝的制服，中间的S却没有那么耀眼了。他理应觉得开心，毕竟他们有很长一阵子没有独处了。但克拉克的鼻腔热得像要着火，他的眼睛发疼，眼泪断断续续地往外涌，他的肺叶瘙痒，逼迫他咳个不停，太阳穴突突地跳，稍微有点动作视野就会旋转。

布鲁斯就站在他的身边，忙碌地检查着各种读数，他还用氪石制的针头小心地扎进克拉克的胳膊，直觉告诉克拉克这是他这个月的产物。

从这个角度看过去布鲁斯的表情有些模糊，也许是因为这双该死的都要睁不开的眼睛。克拉克无法看清他是生气的，还是担忧的，他是否想讨论最近的事。克拉克设想中的会面不应该是这样，他们可以是穿着制服的，但应该有鲜花和蛋糕，或者是一片广阔的天空，总之是一些美好的东西。然后他们会在欢愉过后坐下来谈谈，超人会想些办法让蝙蝠侠重新加入联盟。

但他现在无法做到这些，他只能看到医疗床白晃晃的灯光，他甚至看不清蝙蝠洞凹凸不平的顶端。克拉克突然不确定自己是不是感冒了。也许他是快死了。

恐惧攥住了他的心脏。在夜深人静的时候，在大气层的另一侧，他设想过自己的死亡，在战斗中被来自外星的长矛贯穿，被更强大的力量打倒，与对方厮杀到力竭而亡，无一不是充满苦痛的。但是像这样，像个虚弱的地球人一样生着病躺在高级的医疗设备上，看着自己的生命体征走向衰落，等待着不知何时死神的到来，是他没有能够预料到的。  
这不是他想要的死亡。

现在距离他被魔法击中已经过了将近8个小时，距离克拉克感到不适已经过了6个小时，而一切都一筹莫展。

"克拉克，"一只手轻轻地搭上了他的肩膀，"你大可以谈谈你的感受，这对解决问题会有帮助。"

"我想这只是普通感冒的症状。"他故作轻松地眨眨眼，将担忧掩饰起来，眼泪似乎从眼角流了下来，给他滚烫的脑袋带来了一丝慰藉，于是他又用力地眨了眨眼，更多的泪水被挤出。

他如同十几年前坐在普通医院的诊所对着布鲁斯讲述病情。

"你会好起来的。"布鲁斯沉默地听完，他的手覆上克拉克的额头，冰凉的触感从皮肤的表面渗入头脑，克拉克觉得自己好像又活过来了几分，他还发现布鲁斯就穿着日常的装备，他没有戴医用口罩，甚至没有戴手套。  
在克拉克能反应过来之前，他已经将布鲁斯干燥的手掌抓在手中，他完成这个面对着医生和不确定的未来时本能的动作后，才发现自己的肌肉也病态地发酸。

布鲁斯没有回避突然的触碰，他捏捏克拉克的拇指，指腹擦过他的指节："你饿了吗？我让阿福准备了些玉米粥。"

克拉克回忆起自己的午餐时间并没有比魔法的效果来的更晚，他的胃迅速给大脑传达了饥饿的信号，但昏昏沉沉的大脑削弱了这个念头。

"是的。是的。"他咽喉的黏膜在声带的震动时隐隐作痛，他能从自己舌腭弓尝到血丝的甜腥味。

布鲁斯消失了一阵子，克拉克数着他的步子，他原本应该听得更精确更远，但他的耳朵好像隔了一层膜，连布鲁斯的呼吸都无法清晰地传达到他的鼓膜。他在迷迷糊糊间要坠入睡眠，又被布鲁斯靠近的脚步声惊醒。  
褪去了盔甲的黑暗骑士把床背调高，又塞了个枕头在克拉克背后。他的身子陷入柔软的羽绒之中，嘴唇抵上了温热的勺子。

布鲁斯一手托着碗一手举着勺子。他都不曾知晓布鲁斯如此照顾人的一面。

“我可以自己吃。”魔法一定也使他变得更糊涂了。

“我不希望弄坏唯一的一台能检查氪星人的设备。”布鲁斯冷冷地回答，而克拉克也怀疑自己能不能平稳地舀起粥送到自己嘴边。

看起来蝙蝠侠没有被繁重的任务缠身，他在陶瓷碗见底之前没有挪动自己的位置。他们算是安静地吃完了这顿饭，期间布鲁斯对联盟的事稍作询问，克拉克如实告诉他他们如何一次次遭遇和战胜困难，但更多的时候他偏着头不断咳嗽。他把嘴里没来得及咽下的食物都咳到外面去了，看起来一定蠢弊了。但布鲁斯少见地什么也没说，他温柔地拿纸巾给克拉克擦了擦嘴。

一瞬间超人觉得自己乐意做个真正的病人。

“我就在这里。”他仿佛能识破所有生物隐藏起的恐惧，“有任何问题了就叫我。”

“不去夜巡了？”

“罗宾可以胜任。"

于是克拉克乖乖地躺了回去，他的目光随布鲁斯移动："你总是这么好。"

“别说什么蠢话。这可不光是为了你。”蝙蝠侠已经回到了电脑前，仅给他留下一个难以揣测的背影，“联盟不能承受失去超人。”

“联盟也不能没有蝙蝠侠。”义警的手指停顿了一下，又很快对着面前的按钮按了下去。

“和我一起回去吧，布鲁斯。”

“我以为你是一个病人。”他终于恼火地靠近克拉克，也许还在为投票生气。

“你可以把我看作一个情绪不定的，需要安抚的病人。也可以把我刚刚的话看作将要入土之人的呓语。但你我彼此都知道不是那么一回事儿。”

“你脑子烧坏了吗？”他的表情在克拉克提到死亡时变了，“这就是你现在担心的？因为这个愚蠢的魔法死去？不会的，氪石子弹夺不走你，这个魔法也是。”他说话前后把牙咬的嘎吱作响。你看，他又暴露他的内心了。过去的日子仍像幽灵，缠绕着他，幽灵把内疚藏在骑士的心底，无人可见，只在他大声疾呼时释放出来。

布鲁斯离得这么近，他的呼吸就喷在克拉克的脸上。克拉克终于能看清他的脸了。所以一切都顺理成章，他撑起自己，电极还压迫着他的手臂，成功偷到了一个吻。他大概的确是病的不清，连大蝙蝠也被他传染了。因为布鲁斯没有躲开，他的脸在震惊后又放松了，他把手绕过克拉克的后颈让他重新躺下。

"你在担心我。"他直截了当地指出，同时为自己干裂的嘴唇感受不出布鲁斯的唇瓣感到遗憾。

"我是在客观地担心你。不像某个人一样胡思乱想。良好的心态对养病同样重要。"

"你会好起来的。"他最后下了一个结论，又去忙自己的了。

半小时后布鲁斯阅读着解密的文件，哥谭的毒品贩卖依旧猖狂。他沉下心不去想魔法也许会带来的最糟糕的可能。他已经把所有的数据都传给了扎塔娜，他只能等待她的消息。无力感还是占据了意识的一隅。他应该信任扎塔娜。就像联盟千百遍地和他强调的，信任彼此。眼下他应该集中注意力。

然后他的耳朵捕捉到了衣物与床铺的摩擦声。

克拉克？他迅速地转身。他终究还是没能全身心地投入文件中。

克拉克就站在他的面前，张开双臂展示自己。他看上去好极了。那些不自然的脸色和鼻涕都消失着无影无踪，他的蓝眼睛闪着光，神采奕奕。

他飘了过来，双臂仍然是打开的，但布鲁斯没有回应他。

“是什么治愈了你？”

“医疗设备？麦片粥？一个亲吻？”

一个多小时后他们又尝试了一次。是亲吻，确凿无疑。

"哦天哪，我怎么会没想到，每两个小时，你必须要得到一个亲吻。多么符合童话的设定！"

"你可以去大街上索吻，你每分钟都能得到一个的。上帝啊你为什么听起来这么开心。"克拉克的手指还在他的发间拨弄，他不满地审视着克拉克眼中的笑意。

"不，布鲁斯，我猜这个魔法一定是'得到真爱的吻'。你有看过任何童话吗？"

"你的心智都长到肌肉里去了吗？"他当然有看过童话，他还常常缠着父母给她讲睡前的童话，他在八岁后也看过童话，只不过这之后他明白了，正义并不一定胜利，邪恶并不一定得到惩罚，现实和故事不同。过了几年他又明白了，童话也可以一样的荒谬和残忍。

此刻外星人又驱逐了他的杂念，开始贪婪地吻着他，碾压唇角，从眉心到脖颈，他在克拉克用舌尖抵着锁骨时呻吟出声，然后把他推开。

"别闹，蝙蝠侠今晚没有休假。"

他最后把克拉克安置在了他惯常呆的客房。克拉克在一天的劳累后几乎是秒入睡的。他梦到自己翱翔于蓝天，然后坠落，他恐惧地呼喊，高空中无人能听闻他的声音，他在坠向地面，这会很痛，他不确定自己还有没有幸存下来的钢铁之躯。

随后一条黑色的绳索缠住了他。他在楼宇间停了下来。

他醒来时一身冷汗，心脏砰砰作响，在胸腔和整个房间回荡。但他还听到了另一个声音，房门合上的吱嘎声，那同样引人注目。

他几乎是无意识地摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

两小时后他又得到了同样的馈赠。

克拉克终于在布鲁斯第三次摸索着靠近时抓住了他的手腕，他隔着堵塞的鼻腔也能闻到对方身上沐浴露的味道。他只用了一点力，就将来人拖到了床上。对于氪星人而言布鲁斯一点也不重，他把手伸进布鲁斯的睡衣，抚摸和摩擦他的后背。

"你也该休息了。你连续工作多少时间了？"他又开始喉咙发痒，还觉得胯部发热，不过后者就超出感冒的范畴了。

"我对自己的健康状况很有把握。"

他给了克拉克一个迅速的亲亲，翻身挣脱了这个怀抱。克拉克侧身抱住他，他们都被困意侵袭。

超人可以在正义联盟请假，但无法对自己的内心请假。他在布鲁斯醒来之前就去哥谭的海岸阻止了一辆巨轮的沉没，他没有在星球日报的办公桌前停留太久，就在通讯频道里听到联盟又遇到了一台大型机器人。

战斗总是不会太短暂结束的。他被狠狠地砸进一栋废弃的建筑，瓦砾从他面前和身后哗哗掉落，但他们离胜利很近了。机器人的能量耗尽，摇摇欲坠，胡乱地射出激光。

他俯下身就要冲出去完成最后一击，突然看到一个黑色的影子潜藏在屋子的一角。

“蝙蝠侠？”

布鲁斯只是朝他招招手，克拉克了然地靠近。他们就在废墟里交换了一个短暂的吻。机械手臂的嘎吱作响在他们嘴唇碰在一起时消失了，克拉克该死地想沉浸在这个时刻，但他们都有足够的克制力分开。

“去吧。”布鲁斯说，并在克拉克能回到废墟之前消失了。

几小时后超人又回到了哥谭，他消失在了屋檐下，克拉克走进了韦恩大厦。他轻而易举地进入了总裁的办公室。

布鲁斯从报表中抬起头来扫了一眼，又将自己埋了回去：“你是来道谢的？”

克拉克关上门，顺手上了锁：“你总能给我惊喜。”

他打了个喷嚏，布鲁斯担忧地放下了手中的纸张，克拉克就趁这个空档让他们的前胸相撞。布鲁斯低哼了一声。克拉克剥掉碍手的西装，啃咬他的肩膀。他们就在宽阔的玻璃窗前交欢。克拉克把他按在窗帘上顶弄他，几周的禁欲让布鲁斯的身体更加敏感。他很快倚靠在克拉克的身上痉挛着射了出来。

“我几乎要感谢这个魔法了。”外星人把头埋在人类的颈窝，环住怀里脱力的人让他不至于坐到地上。

“我可不记得女巫满脑子都是色情。”他放任自己放松地挂在克拉克身上。他已经查出了走私头目，克拉克暂时也很好。

或许还好过了头。

布鲁斯夜巡回来的时候看到客房的灯亮着，他还能听到克拉克都要把肺都咳出来了。他耽搁了太久，好在今夜超人无需出动。

他们又相拥入眠，克拉克以拉奥的名义起誓布鲁斯绝对不能再像前一天一样每隔两小时弄醒他自己一次。而布鲁斯则在克拉克亲吻自己的第一次时不安地惊醒，又平稳地在睡眠中接受了后几次。

第三天克拉克的症状还是毫无好转，蝙蝠侠不得不设法出现在联盟不会注意到的隐蔽处给超人带去治愈的“真爱之吻”，或者在哥谭的巷子里应付突然的袭击。

他回到自己的蝙蝠洞里。超人还在外面飞着拯救世界。他不能每天围绕着这个红蓝大个转，太浪费时间，扰乱心智。他在这几天总是能被生病的克拉克轻易地打动。他甚至开始思考如何把信任还给联盟的战友们。

此刻扎塔娜给她发来了信息。棒极了，他终于能解决这个该死的魔法，然后他可以把克拉克赶出韦恩大宅，送回大都会小小的公寓，至于联盟，他可以暂时在背后远远地关注着，像一只潜藏在黑暗中的蝙蝠。

“哈罗。”扎塔娜活力四射地打了个招呼，“我就是来问一下，超人怎么样啦？”

“什么怎么样了？还是老样子。我很担心魔法会对他产生永久的影响。”他皱起眉头，魔术师开心的语气显然让他不满。

“可是按道理魔法在昨天已经解除了。他还是感冒得厉害？”

“什么？”

“拜托，蝙蝠侠，都过去一整天了，别告诉我我的努力没有一点成效。”

克拉克走进蝙蝠洞时已经入夜了，他按着太阳穴，脚步踉跄。看起来再不得到一个亲亲，就要病得摔倒在地上了。

布鲁斯一言不发地靠近，抓住他的衣领，拉过他的脑袋，把柔软的双唇印在了他的嘴唇之上。在那一瞬间，克拉克注意到扎塔娜的信息在屏幕的一角闪烁。

“我觉得你有很多需要解释的。”

END

 

FT：码小甜饼之前还没有补巴别塔事件系列的漫画，所以就按着动画设定来啦！今天刚刚补完！实在是！非常喜欢！《巴别塔》里可以收到老爷的表情包，《童话女王》设定很萌，《不和则亡》开头老爷和大超的对话…分分钟让人想开车【】啊总之漫画和动画都很棒大家快去补啦啦啦www


End file.
